Why Don't You Love Me?
by CatchingPeeta
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are back from the Hunger Games and Peeta wants answers. Answers that only Katniss can sing about because she's not all too great with TALKING about her feelings. Song Fic/ One Shot. Review!


**I'm listening to this one song over and over again, literally. And every time I listen to it, I can't help but think of the Hunger Games; Katniss and Peeta's romance. So, I'm going to write a song fic/ one shot. My version! **

**_Peeta and Katniss are back from the Hunger Games and Peeta wants answers. Answers that only Katniss can sing about because she's not all too great with TALKING about her feelings._  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, Katniss, Peeta, or even this song. I am just borrowing them for a couple of minutes to get out my feelings of this song in a Hunger Games way. (;  
**

**Peeta's POV.**

* * *

I needed to man up and get answers. But how? I mean, I couldn't just go over to her house and expect her to pour her heart out to me. Maybe that's what I needed to do.

But I know she won't talk about it. Maybe.. Just maybe.

I grab my winter coat, throw on some boots, and walk over to her house. The snow was still falling from the sky. I take a deep breath before crossing the street to her home.

I knock about three times, hoping she'll be the one to answer the door instead of Prim or her mother.

And she does answer the door. Looking as beautiful as ever. The distant look in her eyes tell me she's been over thinking about President Snow's visit about a week ago.

I almost forget why I came over here.

Before she can say a word, I sing, knowing she'll sing. Because that's what she's best at.

"See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare,  
That keeps playing over again.

Locked in a room so hung up on you,  
And you're cool with just being friends."

I'm not that great of a singer, but this is the only way I could possibly get her to answer me.

"Left on the sidelines.  
Stuck at a red light.  
Waiting for my time

And I can't see,

Why don't you love me?

Touch me, tell me I'm your everything,  
The air you breathe,

And why don't you love me baby?

Open up your heart tonight,  
'cause I could be all that you need."

She closes her eyes and I caress her cheek, loving the feeling of her soft, warm skin.

"Ohhhhhhh." I whisper, not looking away from her.

She finally opens her eyes and I see a tear fall from her left cheek.

"Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?"

I ask her, expecting an answer in return. And just as I suspected, she sings back.

"See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth,  
'cause my heart ache can't take anymore.

Broken and bruised,  
longing for you,  
And I don't know what I'm waiting for.

Left on the sidelines.  
Stuck at a red light.

Waiting for my time,  
So just tell me,"

She takes a deep breath, looks away, and starts singing again. It was amazing. No wonder the birds stop to listen.

"Why don't you love me?

Touch me,  
tell me I'm your everything,  
The air you breathe,

And why don't you love me baby?

Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need."

I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her deeper into the snow.

"Ohhhhhhh." We both whisper, looking deeply into each others eyes.

"Why don't you give me a reason?" I ask her, singing it to her at the same time. "Please tell me the truth." I whisper, slightly pulling away.

She frowns, "You know that I'll keep believing, til I'm.. with.. you.." She pushes the blonde hair away from my eyes and gives me a slight smile. I've always loved her smile. It never gets old to me.

"Why don't you love me?  
Kiss me, I can feel your heart tonight." I sing.

I did want to kiss her. But I didn't want it to be for the capitol, or just for the hell of it. I wanted it to be real.

"It's killing me so,  
Why don't you love me?" I did love her. But maybe after her whole reason, I do believe it now. She does love me. She just didn't want to admit it. Now that I know, I'm never leaving her.

"Touch me, tell me I'm your everything,  
The air you breathe." I lean my head closer to hers, waiting for her to pull back and run into her house. But she doesn't. So I know I'm in the clear.

"And why don't you love me baby?

Open up your heart tonight,  
'cause I could be all that you need." She sings, leaning in more so our lips are right against each others, but still not touching. She's so far away.

"Ohhhhhhh." I whisper before finally crashing my lips to hers. I didn't need to hear anymore. I know she loves me. She knows I love her. I didn't need to finish pouring my heart out to her in the snow when we could happily do it in her house.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
